warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Modification
Enhancing Enhancing is the act of improving a ship's Firepower, Torpedo, Armor and AA stats by expending other ships and is important in strengthening a ship and eventually unlocking skills. Each ship is worth a certain amount of enhancement experience which when used in enhancing fills the target ship's stat experience. Once a bar is filled the ship gains one point in that stat and remaining experience will keep rolling over to the next levels up until its maximum enhance-able value. The experience required to level up is tied to the size of the ship and experience provided is generally tied to the size and type of the ship. As an example a starter Destroyer might only need 10 experience in a stat to earn a stat point whilst a battleship might require 30. A Destroyer that's enhanced with a Battleship might earn several points in multiple stats in a single go whilst a Battleship will only see a slight increase to their stat experience. *Up to 20 ships can be used to enhance a unit at a time but unless you're enhancing a battleship you'll want to do it in small increments for maximum efficiency. *There is no failure mechanic, units used for enhancing will always provide the maximum amount of exp they're worth. *Equipment on units used in enhancing are automatically unequipped and placed in your arsenal. Modification Modification is the act of upgrading a ship to a stronger version of itself through the expenditure of Cores and Resources once hitting a certain level. Each ship with an available modification will require a specific number and type of Cores associated with the kind of unit they are, Destroyer Cores, Cruiser Cores, Battleship Cores, Carrier Cores and Submarine Cores all of which can be earned from your daily campaigns and as a reward from one of three daily type hunt quests. Once modified a ship can begin the process of earning and improving her skill. *Modification will remove all enhanced stats of the ship but they will start at a higher base level in all stats and have a higher enhance-able value. *Modified units will come with new equipment some of which can be quite powerful and difficult to get through other means. Any previously equipped items will be placed in your arsenal. *Some modified units might change their type such as Ise and Hyuuga modifying to Aviation Battleships and/or gain inherent effects such as Tirpitz being able to use torpedoes. Cores can also be exchanged on this screen for resources via the orange button which will bring up your core inventory. Tapping the blue button will let you define how many you wish to exchange and tapping the blue button now turned orange will sell them. Skills All modified ships and a few unmodified ships can unlock and improve skills which not only add a degree of historical flavor to units but also greatly improves not just the ship's abilities but the entire fleet with unique attacks, buffs and protection skills. To obtain the skill, you must enhance the ship's Firepower, Torpedo, Armour and AA to their maximum level, then tap the "Awaken" button. You can see the enhancement progress at the right side. Awakening a skill will reset the ship's enhancement values to zero and increase her skill level by 1. The process of enhancing and awakening can be done three times up to a maximum skill level of 3 where the skill will be at it's maximum effectiveness. *Defensive skills will always have priority over offensive skills. As an example Fantasque can always evade guaranteed hit abilities with High-Speed Maneuver, Kent and London can reduce fixed damage abilities with Overpenetration and Nevada and Oklahoma will sometimes register fixed damage abilities as crits triggering the damage reduction of their All or Nothing ability. Second Skills When modifying certain units you'll be prompted with a choice between a First (top) or Second (bottom) skill, this prompt is for all ships with a second skill. Second skills are a different skill that can be activated in place of a ship's First skill and will often have different requirements or effects. Second skills allow you to fine tune your fleet set up, dropping skills you might not meet the requirement for or find unnecessary. Your choice in skills isn't permanent and can be changed at anytime through the second skill option in the Skill menu. Both skills share the same universal skill level but changing skills will reset the current enhanced stats to zero. Types of Skills Skills can be divided into 5 categories: *'''Buff''': Buff refers to positive benefits that a ship provides to herself, other members in the fleet or both. Buffs are visually applied at the beginning of a combat as a green arrow and appear as a blue icon at the top of the screen, however certain effects such as recon and speed buffs are applied before combat for the sake of meeting routing requirements, outflanking and heading. Buffs with the same name cannot stack, Saratoga and Lexington can't buff the same unit twice with Aeronautics Pioneer, but differently named buffs with similar effects do stack, Pinghai's accuracy buff and Helena's accuracy buff as an example. Tapping the blue buff icons at the top of the screen will give you a tool-tip as to the current effects. * '''Debuff''': Debuffs are negative effects imposed on an opponent(s). They are normally visually applied at the beginning of a combat as a red arrow and appear as a blue icon at the top of the screen. Certain debuffs however are applied as part of an attack. Tapping the blue buff icons at the top of the screen will give you a tool-tip as to the current effects. * '''Debuff on Own Fleet''':Exclusive category for William D. Porter... :D * '''Triggered''': Triggered refers to an effect that is activated by certain conditions (e.g. attack, being hit) in the battle. Triggered skills are always linked to a trigger condition, and, in most cases, certain phases. The value of triggered effect can be varied. * '''Passive''': Passive refers to inherent increases or reduction of certain attributes. These values are permanent, either shown explicitly on the attribute board (e.g. hp, luck), or hidden as so-called "illusive" attributes (e.g. critical hit chance, accuracy). As an example Takao has a maximum base Torpedo value of 72, but when hitting Skill level 3 it's shown as 97, matching her passive 36% increase to Torpedoes. List of skills =